sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Persian
Persian (ペルシアン, Perushian) is a Normal-type Classy Cat Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Meowth at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Rica Matsumoto (both English and Japanese) Persian resembles large, quadruped felines, like mountain lions. Its tail has a distinctive whorl at the end, similar to its pre-evolution, Meowth. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. Perhaps its most distinctive feature is the red jewel in the center of its forehead. Many Pokémon, particularly those with Psychic abilities such as Espeon, Golduck, and Staryu, have similar jewels; Persian, however, does not demonstrate any affinities to a particular element, so this connection seems to be purely coincidental. Like Meowth and 'real-life' cats, Persian is capable of retracting its claws and bringing them out again when needed. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 70.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian has the same scratching abilities as its pre-evolution, but they are notably stronger. Persian can also wield the scarce Power Gem and Switcheroo moves. Being a fully evolved Pokémon, Persian has access to the moves Giga Impact and Hyper Beam. Behavior Persian, although popular for its elegance, is extremely difficult to raise as a pet. Underneath its refined facade is a fierce predator. It will Scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation. One should be wary if Persian raises its tail straight up, as it is a signal that Persian is about to pounce and bite. Persian has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. When a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile. The reason for this is unknown. Persian is known to hold its tail out straight if it is an experienced battler. Habitat Persian usually live in towns and cities but can also be found occasionally in forests, particularly in Kanto. Diet Persian likes birds and fish, hunting prey and tearing it apart with no discernible reason. Major appearances Giovanni's Persian Giovanni has a Persian that is his primary Pokémon. It first appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. While it is almost always seen at his side, it was only seen battling once. Meowth of Team Rocket seems to be its "rival" as Giovanni's "top cat." Other A Persian that was the leader of a pack of street Meowth (which Team Rocket's Meowth was also once part of) appeared in Go West, Young Meowth! Minor appearances In The Problem with Paras, Cassandra's grandmother found a Persian sleeping in the backyard. She decided that it, and not Meowth, should be Cassandra's company mascot. A Persian appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. In Saved by the Beldum!, Tyson's Meowth defeated a Persian owned by a girl named Vivica during the preliminaries of the Ever Grande Conference. A Persian is set to appear in M16. Ash battled a Persian in The Mandarin Island Miss-Match. The Classy Cat Pokémon was taken out by Ash's Squirtle after hitting it with Thunderbolt. Pokédex entry Persian, Classy Cat Pokémon. The evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon